1. Field
The invention is in the field of game apparatuses, particularly board game apparatuses, for use by one or more persons.
2. State of the Art
There are many game apparatuses available today for playing a wide variety of games. One apparatus that has been in existence for a number of years comprises three pegs and a number of discs of differing circumferences, each disc having a central hole therethrough so that it may be placed on a peg. The object of the game is to place the discs on the pegs and move them from peg to peg in such a way that all discs end up on one peg progressing from the largest at the bottom to the smallest at the top. To obtain such an arrangement without ever placing a larger disc upon a smaller one adds additional challenge. While this game apparatus has provided an interesting solitare game, it has not been adapted to a board game with provision for competition among several players.